Roses and Dragons
by SevenDances
Summary: (AU) Lucy Heartfilia liked to think that if she was ever a princess, she would so ditch the prince for the fire-breathing dragon, any day.
1. Chapter 1: Hello, Fairy High!

**My brain has been in overdrive lately, and ugh! I'm so tired. Yet once again, The Kid - you know what, I'm gonna name it Edward, I like that name, it's classy but not- will not leave me alone! He's been pestering me to write my novel, then he brings his friend - I'm gonna name his friend Kumo- and **_**then**_** they both start pestering me! One for a fan fiction and the other for my novel! Ugh! I don't have any issues, I just like to make my mind less dull, so it's a happy place where I love to be. But this Fairy Tail story is mainly a NaLu story, but there will be some RoWen, JeRza, GaLe, GrUvia, ElfGreen, Mira and Freed, Laxus and Lisanna, and maybe some more. But please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Birds were always a lovely thing to wake up to. The breeze and sunlight traveling through a slightly cracked window were welcoming, too. But too bad that doesn't happen in real life. Lucy Heartfilia screamed when her alarm clock went off. She just laid there screaming along with the loud noise. Before long, she opened her eyes with a groan and slapped her clock. The noise stopped and there was a knock at the door, and a sliver of light penetrated the pitch black room.

"Lucy, honey, breakfast is almost ready. Be down in ten, okay?" her mother's silky smooth voice said.

"I got it," Lucy replied.

Oh, how she hated school, it was the worst. She missed the summer already. After a few minutes of grumbling to herself, she threw off the covers and flipped the lights on. Lucy's eyes squinted and burned at the brightness.

"Man, why can't it be like in the movies? I'd wake up with beautiful hair and make-up done," Lucy sighed while pulling on her school uniform.

"Lucy!" her mom called.

"Coming! Give me a second!"

Layla Heartfilia was a gorgeous woman. She was thirty-nine years old, but still looked as if she was in her twenty's. Jude Heartfilia was a successful business person, the chairman of the Heartfilia Konzern . He, too, looked young for his age, forty-one, although not as young as his wife.

Lucy came skipping down the stairs and into the dining room. "Morning, Mama, Papa!"

"Good morning, Lucy," Jude chuckled.

"Huh? Where's Loke?" Lucy asked.

"I'm right here, My Little Princess." said man said.

Loke Heartfilia, the eldest, and only son of the Heartfilia's, and Lucy's older brother. He laughed when he saw her pout at his nickname for her.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Lucy fumed.

"But, Princess!"

The parents chucked at their children's argument. Layla and Jude were truly blessed.

"Bye, Mama, Papa! See ya later!" Lucy said giving each a hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting in the passenger's side of her brother's car.

Loke started the engine and pulled out of the mansion's driveway, sticking his hand out in a small wave. At a stop light Lucy reached out her hand and muted the radio.

"Hey, Loke?"

"Yeah?" Loke answered.

"Is Fairy High scary?" she asked.

"Nah," he laughed "the only scary thing is Erza and Mirajane. Man, I swear they're Devil incarnates!"

A look of horror passed over the young girls face. At fourteen she was still a scaredy-cat. Well, in this situation it was understandable; she was starting her first year of high school. Lucy was also a really shy girl so it made it that much harder on her.

"Don't worry, I'm just messing with you. I'm in the same building, just call for me if you need me."

"Yeah," Lucy said.

Lucy returned the volume of the radio to its original setting and leaned back in her seat gripping her school bag. When Loke pulled the car into a parking spot and turned off the engine he looked over at Lucy, she had fallen asleep. He stepped out and walked around to the passenger's side and bent over so his face was right in the middle of the window.

"Hey, Loke! Good to see ya!" some one shouted and patted him on the back.

Loke shushed the group of boys and gently knocked on the window three times. Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Loke. Her brother opened the car door. He offered her his hand and she took it.

"Whoa!" one of Loke's friend said as Loke closed the car door behind Lucy.

Lucy looked at the three men staring at her and rushed behind Loke gripping his uniform sleeve tightly.

Loke put an arm around her and moved her to his side. "Elfman, Bixlow, Romeo, this is my sister, Lucy. Lucy, the guys."

"H-hello, m-my n-name is L-Lucy."

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" the three guys replied.

"Sorry, she's a bit shy," Loke said as he felt his little sister move closer to him. "Well, I've gotta go, see ya in class."

Loke led his sister away towards the huge building. Inside there were even more people, and the place was so grand. It was so vintage and classy yet modern and hip. The place was so beautiful. There was a set of stairs that formed an unclosed circle, that led to the second level of the building. Right in between the two staircases was a reference desk placed right in front of large, oak double doors. There was hallways to the left and right filled with lockers and students.

Loke sauntered up to the woman at the desk. "Miss Kinana, we would like the schedules for Lucy and Loke Heartfilia."

Miss Kinana nodded typed some things on her computer and two sheets of paper were printed off. "Here you go! Miss Lucy, if ever need a nurse it's straight through those doors and to the left. Turn right to get to the teacher's lounge, and straight for the headmaster's office."

"A-ah, thank you!" Lucy bowed.

Miss Kinana smiled at the siblings.

Loke looked at his sister's schedule, "Let's see. Locker 9012 is in the hall to the right and Mr. Conbolt's class is in the hallway to the left. Well, My Princess, this is where we part ways for now. Don't worry, I'll find you at lunch. Lunch is the same for everyone, so I'll see you there, okay?"

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"It'll be fine, just breathe, you'll be okay." Loke hugged his sister and took off up the steps.

Lucy took a deep breath and walked down the hallway, searching for Locker 9012. When she found it, some man with… pink hair… was banging on it.

"Damn locker why won't you open!" he cried.

Lucy gathered her courage and tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, I think you have the wrong locker, this one's mine."

He turned around. "No, this is Locker 9014. I checked."

"No," Lucy giggled. "This is Locker 9012. _That's _Locker 9014, see?"

The new man looked back and forth from the lockers. "Well, damn! Sorry. For the locker abuse. Natsu."

Lucy looked at the hand he stuck out for a second, then grabbed it. "It's okay, I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you, Luigi!" Natsu grinned.

"No! My name is Lucy!" she shrieked.

Natsu just laughed and turned to his locker. Lucy frowned at him, but the frown soon changed into a small smile. She, too, turned to her locker.

"So, who's your homeroom teacher?" Natsu asked while putting his stuff up.

"Uh, I think is name is Mr. Conbolt, you?" Lucy echoed.

"He's my homeroom teacher, too.

"You don't sound too happy about it, why?"

"His son practically drools all over my little sister, it's sickening." he growled.

"You sound like my brother!" Lucy laughed. "He tried to maul a kid once."

"Well, no big brother likes having someone all over their sister." Natsu stated. "Come on, we'll be late."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed.

When Natsu walked passed her open locker, he caught sight of a small, plush, red dragon holding a rose sitting on the top shelf. Lucy closed the door and walked by him.

"So, she likes dragons, does she?" Natsu whispered to himself.

"Come on, Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses!" Natsu grinned.

_Oh_, Natsu thought. _This is going to one hell of a year, I just know it._

* * *

**So, how about it? Do your little thing with the button below. Thanks for reading! Please favorite or follow while you're at it! **

**Until Next Time,**

**SevenDances**


	2. Chapter 2: Termites! Termites everywhere

**Eeeeekkk! Oh, man! I'm so glad you guys like this story!**

**Thank you all for your support! I got this title from an episode of Ridiculousness, the one with Tyler and Taco. One of them said Roses and Dragons and I immediately thought of Natsu and Lucy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**~Last Time~**

"_You sound like my brother!" Lucy laughed. "He tried to maul a kid once."_

"_Well, no big brother likes having someone all over their sister." Natsu stated. "Come on, we'll be late."_

"_Yeah," Lucy agreed. _

_When Natsu walked passed her open locker, he caught sight of a small, plush, red dragon holding a rose sitting on the top shelf. Lucy closed the door and walked by him._

"_So, she likes dragons, does she?" Natsu whispered to himself._

"_Come on, Natsu!" Lucy hollered._

"_Yeah, yeah, hold your horses!" Natsu grinned._

_**Oh, **__Natsu thought. __**This is going to one hell of a year, I just know it.**_

"Here it is!" Natsu beamed. "Are you ready?"

Natsu didn't even wait for her reply; he just grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the doors. When he stepped through those doors there was a loud noise and he fell to the floor. Some had started laughing.

"Hey, Flame-Brain, why are you sleeping? Class hasn't even started yet?" someone teased.

"Gihi, idiot." another snickered.

"Damn you, Ice Princess, Metal-Head!" Natsu cursed. "You okay, Lucy?"

During the fall, Natsu didn't think to let go of Lucy's hand and brought her to the floor with him.

"My Princess!"

Lucy turned around to see Loke standing in the doorway, glaring intensely at Natsu.

"Loke!" Lucy smiled.

"Get your dirty claws off of her! _Now!_" Loke demanded.

"So beautiful!" the girls in the class chorused.

Loke lifted his sister off the ground and started brushing the non-present dust from her uniform.

"Are you okay, My Princess? Did he hurt you? Tell me if he did, I'll rip him to shreds."

"Loke, it's okay. He didn't hurt me. I'm fine!" Lucy laughed.

"And you are you to tell me what to do?" Natsu fired back.

"_I_ am her older brother. Touch her and die." Loke threatened.

"What'd you come here for?" Lucy interrupted.

"Oh, I forgot to give you your lunch, here."

Lucy took the small bag from the other man's grasp and gave him a hug and thanked him. Loke gave Natsu one last glare and left the room.

"See you at lunch, My Princess," Loke said.

"Well, damn. It looks like I made an enemy. Not even an hour at school yet and I'm on someone's bad side." Natsu sighed.

Natsu trudged to a seat by some kid with navy blue hair and hunkered down in it. Lucy ignored him and traveled to the back of the room and sat beside a girl with wavy blue hair. They both dug around in their bags and pulled out a book, the same book, if you wanna get technical. The girl laughed and stuck her hand out to Lucy.

"Hi, my name is Levy, what's yours?" she asked.

"A-ah, my name is Lucy. Hey, we're reading the same book!" Lucy exclaimed.

Levy beamed and shuffled in her seat so she was facing Lucy. They began to animatedly talk about the book they had been reading. Soon the late bell rang and the teacher walked in. As soon as the man had walked in the students scrambled to their seats. The man had laughed and propped his feet on the desk. He began to explain the ways of the school and took attendance.

The bell rang and the students headed off to their next class. Natsu and another student, Gajeel Redfox, had walked to the back of the room towards Lucy and Levy.

Natsu swung an arm around Lucy's shoulders and peered at her schedule. "Aw, we don't have the same class! I have art next! Hey, at least we have PE together, right?"

Lucy peered up at Natsu, and then over at Levy and Gajeel, then back at Natsu. She gave him a small smile. "Yeah! Levy, we're going to be late for science!"

Levy gave Gajeel a nod and followed Lucy out the classroom.

"That Shrimp is an interesting character. So is Bunny-Girl." Gajeel said.

"Bunny-Girl?" Natsu asked.

"She reminds me of a bunny," Gajeel shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Finally! Lunch is here!" Natsu cheered. "C'mon, Lucy!"

Lucy laughed and sighed. And right beside her, Levy shook her head in an exasperated manner.

The students of Fairy High had a choice to either eat in the cafeteria, rooftop, or courtyard. Levy, Lucy, Natsu, and Gajeel chose to eat in the courtyard.

"My Princess! There you are!" Loke announced. "How are you feeling? Are you sick? Do you need your medication?"

"Wait, Lucy, you're sick?" Levy exclaimed.

"No, no I'm not sick! You see I have a condition where if I overexert myself or if I'm too stressed or anything of the sort, I get real ill. It's nothing to worry about." Lucy explained.

"Nothing to worry about?! Lucy, you've been hospitalized before because of this! You can't take this lightly!" Loke reprimanded.

Lucy grabbed her older brother by the shoulders, "Big Brother, I will be fine. There is nothing to worry about!"

Lucy was trying to explain to her friends and her brother that there was nothing to worry about, but Loke kept making it worse with stories of her illness. Eleven people walked to the group who was arguing.

"Hey, there he is!" a guy with navy blue hair said, the same one in Lucy's homeroom.

"Hey, Gray. Lucy, you must not dismiss this like that! The last time you didn't say anything Papa collapsed. You were both in the hospital for weeks. You don't know how worried Mama and I were! Please, take better care of yourself." Loke pleaded, completely ignoring Gray.

"Okay, okay! I'll take better care of myself, don't worry." Lucy said quietly since more people came around.

Loke hugged his sister tightly. "Hey, Guys!"

Lucy buried her head in Loke's chest when he greeted his friends.

"Lucy, these people are Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Bixlow, Freed, Laxus, Evergreen, Erza, Jellal, Gray, and Juvia. Guys, this is My Princess, Lucy." Loke introduced.

Lucy waved a hand not even bothering to show her face.

"Well, someone's shy!" Bixlow laughed.

"Luigi-" Natsu began.

"My name is Lucy not Luigi!" Lucy yelled while slapping Natsu upside the head.

Natsu groaned in pain while the others laughed. Lucy blushed when she realized what she did. Gray slung an arm across her shoulders. "I like you."

The girl named Juvia frowned. "Love Rival!"

Once again, everyone laughed but it was interrupted by a ringing. Loke dug around in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello? Oh, Papa… yeah? What? You've got to be kidding me?!… All right, I understand… Yeah, I'll tell her… okay, bye." Loke spoke.

"What's wrong, Loke?"

"Termites. Termites have invaded our home and we can't go back for a week. Mama and Papa are staying at the office and they told us to find a place to stay for the time being."

"Termites!? Where am I gonna stay?" Lucy screamed.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Natsu offered.

* * *

**I'm gonna end that here. I know the last chapter was a lot better and there was more NaLu, but the next chapter is gonna be so much better, promise. Thanks for all the love, and don't forget to press the little button below, favorite, or follow! Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next Time,**

**SevenDances.**


	3. Chapter 3: Go And Smell The Dragneels?

**_PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM WHEN DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!_ You guys must really like this story. I'm so happy! Whenever I see the review, favorite, or follow numbers go up, I get all squealy and happy! Have any of you heard of the game The Last Of Us? I want it so bad, but I don't have it. I watched the gameplay on YouTube not that long ago. And I would've had this out sooner, but hey, behind the scenes for this game is pretty interesting. Thanks for reading! And please don't expect speedy updates. School starts soon and I've had nothing to do lately, so yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**~Last Time~**

"_Luigi-" Natsu began._

"_My name is Lucy not Luigi!" Lucy yelled while slapping Natsu upside the head._

_Natsu groaned in pain while the others laughed. Lucy blushed when she realized what she did. Gray slung an arm across her shoulders. "I like you."_

_The girl named Juvia frowned. "Love Rival!"_

_Once again, everyone laughed but it was interrupted by a ringing. Loke dug around in his pocket and pulled out his phone. _

"_Hello? Oh, Papa… yeah? What? You've got to be kidding me?!… All right, I understand… Yeah, I'll tell her… okay, bye." Loke spoke._

"_What's wrong, Loke?"_

"_Termites. Termites have invaded our home and we can't go back for a week. Mama and Papa are staying at the office and they told us to find a place to stay for the time being."_

"_Termites!? Where am I gonna stay?" Lucy screamed._

"_Why don't you stay with me?" Natsu offered._

* * *

"No!" Loke snapped. "We're staying at a hotel for the week. You are absolutely not staying with him!"

"And what exactly is wrong with me?" Natsu defended.

"I don't like you." Loke growled, like literally growled like a lion

Gray and Gajeel busted out laughing and some of the girls giggled, Lucy included. Lunch was over too soon for the group. Lucy had made friends with the new group, and she became especially close to the girls named Erza, Mira, and Lisanna. Levy and Lucy learned that Mira and Erza were second years along with Bixlow. Laxus, Freed, and Loke were third years, and Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Evergreen, Lisanna, and Elfman were first years just like them. And Lisanna and Elfman were fraternal twins, Elfman the oldest. The men of the group were chatting about whatever men talk about.

"C'mon, Lucy, let's get to class." Levy urged.

Lucy nodded and said good-bye to the other girls. Although Lucy, Levy, and Natsu had the next class together, they didn't even wait for him, they just left. The next class was history, with Mr. Clive.

Lucy walked in and sat next Levy in the back corner of the classroom. A group of girls walked over to them and just stood around them.

"So, Lucy," One spoke.

Lucy's breathing sped up.

"We heard Loke was your brother," Two spoke.

"Lucy?" Levy asked noticing the change in her friend's breathing.

"Is it true?" Three asked, completely ignoring Lucy's breathing problems.

Lucy started gasping for air.

"Well, spit it out!" One demanded.

"Quit it! Can't you see something's wrong with her?!" Levy yelled.

Lucy's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she went limp.

"Lucy!" Levy grabbed her shoulder and gently slapped her in the face. "Lucy, wake up!"

Natsu walked in when just seconds before the late bell rang. And his curious nature just led him to the throng of people.

Mr. Clive walked into the room. "Hey! Get to your seats!"

"Mr. Clive!" Levy shouted "Lucy won't wake up! She collapsed!"

"What!?" Natsu shouted and pushed his way to Lucy.

"Natsu!" Levy sighed in some sort of relief. "Loke! Loke knows more about her illness more than anyone. He said he'd be in Mr. Mine's class if she needed him. Go get him!"

"R-roger!" Natsu stumbled his way to the door. "I'm gonna go get help! Be right back!"

Natsu skidded around the corner and tumbled down some steps in his rush. Mr. Mine's class was on the first floor right across the hall of his homeroom teacher. The door was closed and he could hear the teacher lecturing his class, but at the moment Natsu didn't care. He flung open the door and scanned the room of the familiar head of strawberry blonde hair.

"Excuse me, but-" Mr. Mine said.

"Loke," Natsu called out. "Lucy's collapsed!"

Loke shot out of his chair, not even paying attention to his teacher's questions, and shoved Natsu out of the doorway. He knew where Lucy would be, he had memorized her schedule. Natsu regained his balance and followed after the older boy.

Loke made it to Mr. Clive's class in record time and ran straight for his younger sister.

"Loke, what do I do?" Levy cried.

"Everyone, back away," Mr. Clive ordered.

The students listened but still stood around the four students and the teacher.

"What happened?" Loke demanded.

"Well, some girls just came up to her and started asking her all these questions and her breathing got real fast and she collapsed."

"Back away, Levy." Loke said.

Levy did as she was told and backed up to stand beside the teacher. Loke proceeded to remove Lucy from her chair and laid her on the floor. He knelt beside her and dug around in his blazer and pulled out a little kit. He opened it and removed a small shot. Loke drew out some sort of liquid and filled the shot's container and rolled up Lucy's sleeve. He injected the fluid into her wrist, and returned the kit to his pocket.

"What'd you give her?" Levy asked with a small voice.

"Adrenaline. She just had an anxiety attack. When she has an attack, all the adrenaline leaves her body, and she shuts down. The doctors call it Ametropinephrine*****. She has a rare disease, the only one the doctors in Fiore know of, the only way to get her to wake up is to bring back all of the adrenaline that has left. It's not like regular anxiety attacks," Loke explained. "Depending on the situation, it has different effects. Sometimes her blood pressure drops to extremes, blood sugar is too high, anxiety, stress, illness. The doctors don't know what's wrong. All they know is it has something to do with her adrenaline, so they just diagnosed her with Ametropinephrine."

Lucy groaned and her eyelids flickered open. Loke helped her into a sitting position. She looked up at him and smiled. "I passed out again, didn't I?"

Loke flicked her on the forehead. "Yes."

Loke hugged her and started to pat her head.

"Lucy, are you okay now?" Levy asked.

"Lucy, don't scare me like that again!" Natsu sighed and fell to the floor.

"Sorry, Natsu, but don't worry, I'll be fine." Lucy reassured her friends.

"Natsu, why don't you take Lucy down to the nurse's office? Loke, I suggest you get back to class." Mr. Clive said.

Loke helped Lucy up and walked over to Natsu and grabbed the collar of his uniform with both hands and brought his face close to his own. "You better take care of her."

Natsu nodded his head violently. Loke nodded and threw Natsu to the side and walked out.

"Brothers!" Mr. Clive laughed.

Levy had a hold of Lucy's arm and was constantly asking if she was okay, tears spilling out of her eyes. Natsu came up to the two girls and wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders and led her out of the classroom.

"You know," Natsu said while leading the girl down the stairs. "You gave everyone quite the scare. Aw, you should've seen their faces!"

"Sorry," Lucy said, dejected. "Hey, can you ask Loke if he picked up my medication? The one for headaches."

"Uh, yeah. Just let me take you to the nurse's."

The nurse's office was empty, so Natsu just laid Lucy on the bed and told the headmaster just in case. Loke indeed did have the medication on him, but Mr. Mine wouldn't let him leave again, so he just gave the pills to Natsu. When Natsu was back at the nurse's office he saw Lucy sleeping. He set the pills on the table on the bedside table, and went to the headmaster's office.

"Hey, Gramps, you in here?" Natsu called out.

"What do you need, Natsu?" the old man at the desk replied.

Natsu placed himself in one of the three seats in front of the desk and stared at the old man.

"Natsu, if you have nothing to say, get back to class."

"You know who Lucy Heartfilia is, right? You know she's sick, too. Yeah, she has a rare disease known as Ametropinephrine…"

The headmaster sat at his desk listening intently. "That is indeed rare, I've never heard of it. And to be the only one in Fiore to have must be… wow. I'll adjust her schedule to put her in one of her friends' class every period, just to be safe. I'll call in her parents and have them explain and I'll let the teachers know."

"Just make sure when she wakes up, that Loke is by her. I can tell they're really close."

The final bell rang and Lucy had returned to her classes after a small nap. Loke was waiting at the gate for her. Lucy walked out with Natsu and Levy.

"Loke, have you found a place yet?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Ah, no. I planned on doing that now. I don't want to drag you all over town, so I want you to stay at one of those two's houses. I'll come pick you up when I found a place."

"Levy?" Lucy said when she noticed her friend sighing.

"I'd love to have you over, but my parents won't allow me to have friends over until I clean my room. It's not exactly mad for company at the moment." Levy stated.

"Then she can come home with me! My mom and dad don't care! They stopped trying to get me to clean my room years ago! And besides my mom and Wendy would love you!" Natsu declared.

Loke stared down Natsu. "All right, I give. Just make sure when I come to get her, she is in one piece. If I found out she's had another attack, I won't hesitate to tear you to shreds."

"A-aye, s-sir!"

"See ya soon, My Princess." Loke gave her a quick hug and walked away.

Magnolia was a fairly big city, many houses, and the cherry blossom trees were so gorgeous.

Levy walked to a four-way just a block away from the school. "This is where we part ways, see ya at school tomorrow!"

Lucy and Natsu continued on their way and soon stopped in front of a large, very, _very large,_ two story house.

"Come on, just stay close to me and you'll be fine… I think." Natsu said.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with your family?" Lucy asked slightly scared.

"Aw, I'm messin' with ya. Don't worry, they're good people, if anything slightly insane, but good people."

"I'm not going in. I should've gone with Loke." Lucy said

"Lucy, you're hurting my feelings!" Natsu whined.

"Ha! Gotcha! Now we're even! Let's go inside."

"You're weird!" Natsu stated.

Natsu pushed open the door and let Lucy inside. They both took off their shoes and laid their bags by a small table when a woman with blue hair walked in drying her hands on a towel.

"Welcome- Igneel, get in here! Natsu brought home a girl! He's finally got a girlfriend! _Igneel!_" she shouted.

There was a noise that sounded like a herd of cattle being chased by cowboys and a man with red hair slid into the room, like for real.

"My boy's grown up! Where is she!?" he shouted.

Natsu took in a deep breath. "Hey, shut it! She's not my girlfriend! Her house was taken over by termites and I just offered her a place to stay. Geez!"

Lucy was shown to be hiding behind Natsu a bit, holding his arm tightly while her face was being pressed into his shoulder.

"Aw, great! You guys scared her! Hey, Luigi-"

"Damn it, Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you?! My name is Lucy not Luigi! _Lu-cy!" _Lucy complained while slapping him upside the head.

"You're so mean!" Natsu pouted.

Their little banter was interrupted by some one clearing their throat. Natsu turned to look at his dad.

"Sorry about that. I'm Igneel Dragneel and this is Grandine, we're his parents. Wendy should be home soon, too. She's his younger sister." Igneel said.

"You're the co-owner of Spiritual Dragon! I'm Jude's daughter, Lucy!"

Spiritual Dragon is one of the most well-known video game producing companies in Fiore.

"Your dad works with my dad? That's so cool!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I knew that man had a kid, I just didn't know he had a daughter. Natsu take her up to your room. Be down at sundown. Dinner will be ready by then. And when Wendy comes home have her meet Lucy. I've got to go have a chat with someone." Igneel said while straightening his tie.

Natsu led Lucy up the stairs and down the hall, He stopped at a door that had flames painted on it. He pushed open the door and Lucy peered inside. Natsu's room was surprisingly clean, but Lucy's eyes went straight to his wall, right above the headboard of his bed. There, on the wall, was a perfectly drawn scene of two dragons fighting in the sky. One was iron, the other was fire.

"Did you draw that?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, drew that back in sixth grade. At that time my dad and his brother got into an argument and it reminded me of dragons and this picture was born. And get this, Gajeel is my freakin' cousin! Wendy adores him, but I don't know why. He's so damn irritating!"

"Do… you think… you could draw a dragon for me? I really like them and you're such a great artist…" Lucy trailed off.

"Of course! That's what best friends do, right, Luce?"

"Yeah!"

Lucy sat herself on his bed and not soon after the dragon conversation; a small girl with long blue hair came in his room.

"Mom said you had something to show me." she said.

"Wendy, meet Lucy. Remember how Dad was talking about his friend who he founded the company with? Well, she's his daughter. Lucy, meet Wendy. Wendy meet Lucy." Natsu introduced.

It turns out that Lucy is actually really easy to talk to. She and Wendy got along great. They actually left Natsu out of their conversation several times. Just as the sun started to set, the three teens were called down for dinner.

The whole table was filled with food. There was barely enough room for the rice bowls. But, the, Grandine had explained that Igneel and Natsu were bottomless pits and this was barely enough food. Lucy had laughed at that and enjoyed her meal.

Dinner was over quickly and the Dragneels and Lucy went into the living room after the table and dishes were clean. Lucy sat beside Wendy on one of the two couches and Natsu and his mom in the other with Igneel in the one lone chair.

The sun was long down when some one had knocked on the door. Grandine got up and answered the door. Some words were exchanged and she led the man inside. The rest of the Dragneel family stood and so did Lucy.

"My Princess! Are you okay? You didn't have another attack did you? Do you feel sick; do you need your medicine?" Loke asked while hugging his sister.

"I'm good, Loke. I feel much better than I did. I didn't have another attack, and I don't need my medicine." Lucy replied.

Loke gave her a glance from head to toe and hugged her once again. "Thank you for watching my sister, I really appreciate it," Loke bowed to the older Dragneels.

"N-no problem. But what do you mean "attack"?" Grandine asked. "Is she sick?"

"I'm sorry, but if you have any questions, please, ask my dad at work tomorrow, Mr. Dragneel. Lucy and I must get going. Good-bye." Loke said.

"See ya tomorrow, Natsu!" Lucy said as she picked up her bags and slipped her shoes on. "Bye Igneel, Grandine, Wendy!"

"Bye, Lucy! You're welcome over anytime!" Grandine added.

Loke entered the house once again and walked to Natsu. "You didn't touch her did you?"

"N-no, Sir!"

"Good," Loke patted Natsu's shoulder and walked out again.

Natsu sighed in relief once the door shut and slumped back into the couch. "He's not human! I swear he's half demon!"

* * *

***Ametropinephrine is not a real disease! I don't like to use real illnesses when I'm writing fiction so I try to make up my own. _I CALL ALL RIGHTS TO AMETROPINEPHRINE. I'M SORRY, BUT I PLAN ON USING THIS IN ONE OF MY NOVELS, AS WELL, SO PLEASE DON'T ASK TO USE THIS IDEA, I'LL JUST SAY NO._ I took the Greek word **_**Ametros **_**meaning **_**without measure **_**and **_**Epinephrine**_** or **_**Adrenaline**_** and created my illness. It is a disease where the body has no control of adrenaline distribution and when the body is put under great amounts of stress the adrenaline leaves the body and the body starts to shut down. This can lead to fatal situations if not treated quickly. Adrenaline shots are the best way to get adrenaline levels back up.***

**There was chapter three of Roses and Dragons. I got the chapter title from the Travelocity commercials and they're all like "Go And Smell The Roses!" I just changed the last part a bit. Please leave a review, favorite or follow it if you haven't already. Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next Time,**

**SevenDances.**


	4. Chapter 4: Loving a Nightmare

**I so need a life! I've had no life for the past few weeks; I just want school to come! This is mainly gonna focus on Levy and her family's relationship, but there is some GaLe in this. So all you GaLe fans, I hope this satisfies your needs! My mom plays video games, and sometimes she's on it for hours! But I mean come on, a mom who plays video games, especially one about shooting zombies, is a pretty darn cool mom, and she's Korean which makes it even better. I find saying 'mom' strange so I always say 'mommy' or 'mama', same with my dad. Always called him 'daddy' and always will. Love you, Mama, Daddy! Oh and this is during the second semester, or third nine weeks. The only thing that has changed his Lucy's less shy, she's back in her house, and the gang has formed a group called "Fairy Tail", kind of like the District Gang or something.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**~Last Time~**

_Loke gave her a glance from head to toe and hugged her once again. "Thank you for watching my sister, I really appreciate it," Loke bowed to the older Dragneels._

"_N-no problem. But what do you mean "attack"?" Grandine asked. "Is she sick?" _

"_I'm sorry, but if you have any questions, please, ask my dad at work tomorrow, Mr. Dragneel. Lucy and I must get going. Good-bye." Loke said._

"_See ya tomorrow, Natsu!" Lucy said as she picked up her bags and slipped her shoes on. "Bye Igneel, Grandine, Wendy!"_

"_Bye, Lucy! You're welcome over anytime!" Grandine added._

_Loke entered the house once again and walked to Natsu. "You didn't touch her did you?"_

"_N-no, Sir!"_

"_Good," Loke patted Natsu's shoulder and walked out again._

_Natsu sighed in relief once the door shut and slumped back into the couch. "He's not human! I swear he's half demon!"_

* * *

"I'm home!" Levy called out.

A small woman passed Levy and raised a hand to the girl by the door. Another small woman walked by in an apron.

"Hey, Mom, what's Lorelei doing home? I thought she was off in college."

"She is. There was a mishap and they sent the students off campus until further notice. Lorelei, come back and give your sister a hug! You haven't seen her in months and the most you can do is wave?" her mom said.

Lorelei came back in the room and gave Levy a one-armed hug. "Hey, Lil' Sis! Have you found yourself a man yet?"

Levy shrugged her sister off and moved into the living room where she flopped onto the couch. "No I have not. Will you quit bugging me about that?"

"Well, then tell me what's got you so bummed. Does some guy not like you back?" Lorelei asked while taking the seat by her younger sibling.

"Once again, it has nothing to do with a boy!" Levy screeched.

"Tell me anyway."

"A couple of weeks ago a new game came out, Annihilation, and I waited in line for hours. But, by the time I got there, it was sold out. Everyday after school I've been going to every possible store that could sell it, but they were all out of stock! I've been dying to play that game, too!"

"Why would you even want to play a game that's all about killing zombies anyway? Where's the fun in that?" Lorelei said in a disgusted tone.

"It's not about just killing zombies! You have to save your younger brother. There's a group of people called the Guardians and they found a cure for the infection, but it just kills the host instead of saving it. They've found a group of people who are immune to the infection and plan on using them as test subjects. The goal of the game is to make it to the HQ of the Guardians and take back your brother." Levy explained.

"Ugh, so vulgar. Why can't you be like me and enjoy dresses and make-up?"

"That stuff is so limiting, make-up suffocates your face, and maybe that's why you're so brain dead." Levy said as she ran upstairs.

Levy slammed the door to her room and sighed at the mess. She had just cleaned her room last week! How had it gotten so messy? She threw her bag in the corner and knelt down to grab the papers scattered on the floor and got to work. Papers were stashed away in draws and files, books were alphabetically ordered, video games were tucked neatly away in her cabinet, and her bead and desk were neatly made. Just as Levy laid down on her bed and wiped the sweat from her brow, her mom had called her down for dinner.

Levy let out a groan and went to wash up for dinner. As she passed the window, she noticed the sun setting behind the horizon. Had she really been cleaning her room for hours? No matters, she was hungry and she needed food in her stomach.

The food was prepped with almost professional touch and the table was neatly set. Levy took her seat by her mom and across from her sister, whose back was to the dining room doorway. Her dad had just begun to pull his chair out when there was a loud knock on the door. Levy's mom and Lorelei and jumped, but Levy laughed. She laughed mostly at her sister's reaction more than anything. Levy usually spent her time with her friends at Fairy Tail, a group of her friends who usually hung at the abandoned warehouse in town, so she was used to unexpected things and they really didn't bother her anymore.

Levy's dad opened the door and she listened carefully.

"Who are you?" Her dad spoke.

"Where's Shrimp?" a man's voice replied.

That was Gajeel's voice! What was he doing at her house?

"Who?" her dad said.

"Levy, where's Levy?" Gajeel had said back.

"Who are you and how do you know my daughter?"

Know that this situation was going to head south, especially with Gajeel's attitude, she quickly stood up and rushed out of the dining room. Her chair scraped against the tile and her mom and sister quickly followed.

"Ah, G-Gajeel! What are you doing here?!" Levy said with a hint of anger.

Gajeel opened his mouth to speak when Levy shoved her dad aside and pushed him onto the front porch.

"It's okay, Dad, he's a friend from Fairy Tail." Levy said as she shut the door behind her.

"Ooh! Levy has a boy following her! This I've got to see!" Lorelei said as she peaked around the curtain on a window.

Levy's mom did a quiet squeal and did the same; her dad grumbled and shared the window his wife was using.

"What are you doing here?! How do you even know where I live?!" Levy snapped.

"I got your address from Bunny-Girl. You seemed … a little… you know… down lately," Gajeel started with a blush rapidly rising. "Damn it! Here, take it! I finished it a little while ago, and I heard you talking about how you really wanted to play it and all… Shit, Shrimp, don't stare at me like that! Just take the damn game!"

Levy reached out for the game and looked up at him. One of Gajeel's hands was scratching the back of his head and he was looking at a tree in her yard. Once he felt the game being tugged at he let go and looked down at her.

Levy's face was about to be split open by a grin. "Thanks, Gajeel!"

Gajeel grumbled in reply. Levy jumped up and gave Gajeel a quick kiss on the cheek, 'cause, c'mon, she was half his height, there was no possible way she going to reach his height by tiptoes alone. The man blushed even harder and grumbled some more and took off down the driveway. Levy let out a laugh and clutched the game to her chest and stepped inside.

"How can you laugh?!" Lorelei yelled.

Levy took a good look around and sighed. Her father was absolutely livid, her mother looked like she was about to burst, and Lorelei looked angry, shocked, and happy at the same time.

"I'm not hungry anymore; I'll be in my room." Levy said.

There was no possible way she could eat now. At least now when her family just eavesdropped on her conversation and watched her kiss a boy. Well, a kiss on the cheek, but a kiss all the same. Levy walked up the stairs and into her room. Almost immediately she threw the game into her gaming console and took a seat on her bed.

A little while later Lorelei threw open the door and stomped to her younger sister. "Once again, how can you not be mad?"

"Mad at what?" Levy replied not entirely paying attention to Lorelei.

"Mad at him running off like that!"

Levy paused her game and sighed up at her sister. "Did you see his face? It was so red he looked like he just finished a shouting match with a bear. He was just embarrassed. And besides he wouldn't intentionally hurt me anyways."

"So, he likes you, right? And you like him?" Lorelei concluded.

"Well," Levy sighed. "I honestly don't know. Hey, I know you're trying to help and all, but I just wanna play this game, so can you leave?"

Lorelei stuck her hands up and left. Levy picked up the abandoned controller and continued her game. She became so engrossed in the game she hadn't realized that her mom came in her room. There was a loud noise that came from her TV and then she let out a scream. The scream caused her mom to jump and put a hand over her heart.

"Levy, you need to turn that thing off and go to bed. You have school tomorrow!" she said while standing in front of the TV.

"I know, move out of the way, Mom! You're gonna get me killed!" Levy screeched.

Levy's mom looked at the screen and saw two people crouching behind the corner of a wall. "Ooh, that looks fun! Can I try?"

Levy opened her mouth to protest but her mom had "the look" plastered on her face. The "Do-as-I-Say-Or-Face-My-Wrath" look. The small girl grumbled to herself and tossed the controller to her mom. "You're on your own."

Levy's mom gladly caught the controller and settled on the floor at the foot of her daughter's bed and continued the game.

Levy trudged down the hallway to the bathroom at looked at the clock. The house was dead silence, save for the TV from her room. It was past midnight! Man, that game was practically addicting! Levy continued her nightly routine, which was showering, brushing her teeth, etc., and reentered her room.

There was her mom sitting on the floor staring intently at the screen.

"Mom, I'm gonna head to sleep now. So can you turn that thing off?"

"Yeah, in a minute, Sweetie," came the almost robotic reply.

Levy laid down in her bed and tried to fall asleep. Five minutes later Levy spoke again. "Mom, you're in your fifties, you need sleep."

No reply.

Five minutes later. "Mom, turn it off."

No reply.

An hour later. "Mom!"

No reply.

Two hours later. "Mom, turn it off!"

Again, no reply.

Levy grabbed her other pillow and shoved it on top of her head when her mom started tapping, more like crushing, a button and talking to herself. She decided to wait just at bit more.

Three and a half hours later. "I can't do this! I have to be up at seven!" Levy grabbed her pillow and stomped into the living room.

Thirty minutes of sleep was all she was going to get, but it was better than nothing. After sleeping on a couch she felt terrible, she wanted her bed! Levy went back upstairs to get ready for school, which was in an hour, only to find her mom still playing the game.

"That's it!" she shouted and went to unplug the game. The screen turned black and Levy's mom growled. "Be mad, I don't care! You cannot play any games in here! If must play, take down to the living room! I can't live on thirty minutes of sleep a night! Now get out so I can get ready for school."

Levy's mom huffed like a small child who didn't agree with their punishment and stalked out of the room.

That day Levy went through school like one of those zombies in Annihilation. It was also Fairy Tail's weekly outing at the local café. The owner knew that Wednesdays were the weekly outing for the large bunch of students so he just rented out the whole café until they left, made it a whole lot easier on him anyways.

Levy sat at a table with two of her closest friends, Jet and Droy. She dropped her head on the table and Lucy walked by.

"Levy? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

At the sound of complete worry in Lucy's tone everyone snapped their heads towards the small girl.

"What happened? My mom happened. And it's all your fault!" Levy shouted while pointing an accusatory finger at Gajeel.

"Me?" said man said in confusion.

"If you hadn't come by with Annihilation yesterday, my mom would've never stayed up the whole damn night playing that stupid game!"

"And how would that even affect you?" Gray asked.

"My room is the only room in the entire house that has a gaming system in it! She forced me out of my room and I had to sleep on the ridiculously uncomfortable couch!"

"Wait, your mom plays video games?" Natsu asked. "She's so cool!"

"You're missing the point, Natsu! How would you feel if your mom stayed up all night playing video games in your room?"

"I'd sleep through it just fine!"

"Yeah? Well, I'll send her over tonight and you can deal with her. If she's up on that damn machine all night and you come to school looking like three trains and a bus ran you over, you've gotta give me fifty bucks. And if I'm wrong, I'll give you fifty bucks, deal?" Levy declared.

"Deal!"

Levy walked home and instantly started begging her mom and explaining the deal she mad with Natsu. It took a while, but eventually she agreed, but Levy had lost fifty dollars. Hopefully Natsu would lose.

The next morning Natsu came to school with bloodshot eyes. He found Levy waiting at the gate of Fairy High and slapped the fifty bucks in her outstretched hand.

"Your mom… she's a nightmare!" Natsu muttered.

"Hey! She's still my mom!" Levy defended.

Natsu started crying and was comforted by Lucy who led him inside. Gajeel walked up to Levy and used her head as an armrest. "You're mom must be something if she can make Salamander cry like that."

"Yeah, but that's why I love her." Levy stated as she pocketed the money.

The two teens walked inside the school. All the while talking about how epic Annihilation is.

"Thanks for the game, Gajeel. I really mean it."

"No problem, Shrimp." Gajeel blushed but grinning nonetheless.

* * *

**And there you go! GaLe fans I hope you like it! I got Final Fantasy XIII a while ago, like not that long after it came out, and my mom and dad started watching me play it. Then my mom wanted to play it. And now she's currently playing Final Fantasy XIII-2. She's even played Left for Dead 2 with my sister. I typed half of this chapter with only nine fingers. I had done something, which I will not state because it makes me look stupid (not that I care, but I make myself look stupid enough, I don't need to add this to the list), but I sliced my left fore finger open, like a small portion, nothing major, but I hate pain so I try not to aggravate it. I also find it easier to write when I'm listening to The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Soundtracks. Anyway, Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, or follow.**

**Until Next Time, **

**SevenDances.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reasons Why

**Wah! I love you guys so much! I was going to have the next chapter of **_**EBH**_** out on the sixth, but I'm stuck! I have no idea where it's going so I need time. If you guys don't mind a little wait, go ahead and read what I have of it. It's a RoWen, so yeah. I love it when I get reviews I can reply to. I love when I get opinions. True, I die a little on the inside when I see that you guys point out how to make my writing better or what you don't like, but that don't mean I don't appreciate them! They help me improve as a writer, so I don't mind them. Oh, and as for the game Annihilation, I made that up. I didn't want to use a real game so I just made my own, just to get that out there. This chapter might be a little more Loke-centric more than anything.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Celtika82:**** Yes, I totally agree with you on the rushing part. Starting stories are not my strong point. I tend to usually do better towards the middle. If you can help with that just PM me some tips on how I can fix that. I would like to point out that Lucy is not living with Natsu; she just went to stay there for the time being. She had an attack that day and was recovering. Loke just didn't want to strain her by dragging her around town. I'm so sorry that this story gave off the impression of incest! I just like the idea that families should be close. Loke has no interest in Lucy whatsoever. It's just that she's been sick practically all her life and he's afraid of losing her. In this chapter, I'll explain why he's so protective of her. **

**ChildOfSea: ****You're a curious one, aren't you? The summary is relevant to the story, promise. It's too early to say as to why, but it's comin', don't worry. But there is a scenario that fits it, maybe, ah, let's say half way through the story the summary will fit the story. I'm just tryin' to create depth at the moment.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

**~Last Time~**

"_Wait, your mom plays video games?" Natsu asked. "She's so cool!"_

"_You're missing the point, Natsu! How would you feel if your mom stayed up all night playing video games in your room?"_

"_I'd sleep through it just fine!"_

"_Yeah? Well, I'll send her over tonight and you can deal with her. If she's up on that damn machine all night and you come to school looking like three trains and a bus ran you over, you've gotta give me fifty bucks. And if I'm wrong, I'll give you fifty bucks, deal?" Levy declared._

"_Deal!"_

_Levy walked home and instantly started begging her mom and explaining the deal she mad with Natsu. It took a while, but eventually she agreed, but Levy had lost fifty dollars. Hopefully Natsu would lose. _

_The next morning Natsu came to school with bloodshot eyes. He found Levy waiting at the gate of Fairy High and slapped the fifty bucks in her outstretched hand._

"_Your mom… she's a nightmare!" Natsu muttered._

"_Hey! She's still my mom!" Levy defended._

_Natsu started crying and was comforted by Lucy who led him inside. Gajeel walked up to Levy and used her head as an armrest. "You're mom must be something if she can make Salamander cry like that."_

"_Yeah, but that's why I love her." Levy stated as she pocketed the money._

_The two teens walked inside the school. All the while talking about how epic Annihilation is._

"_Thanks for the game, Gajeel. I really mean it."_

"_No problem, Shrimp." Gajeel blushed but grinning nonetheless._

* * *

Levy set her bag on the floor of her locker and dug around in it. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. "Oh, hey, Lucy."

"What did your mom do? Natsu won't stop crying." Lucy frowned.

Levy paled just a bit before speaking. "She's a nightmare. She… there's no end to her madness! She talks to herself, she screams when she gets surprised, she doesn't know how to play a video game without disturbing people. Where's Natsu?"

"He's in homeroom. We're getting a bunch of new students today. Master wanted us all in homeroom." Lucy replied.

"Oh, crap that's today?!"

Levy scrambled to get her stuff gathered. Once in homeroom she caught sight of Natsu. Almost immediately guilt overtook her. She gave a big sigh and fished around in her pocket. She slid the fifty bucks to Natsu. "Here. Take it back. I shouldn't have made that deal with you. My mom's a handful. Sorry for putting you through that."

Natsu lifted his head. Oh, he was a sight to behold. His eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep, his hair was messed up - it wasn't really a bad thing, he kinda looked cute with his hair that way - , he had snot dripping down his nose, yeah, he was a sight to behold.

Lucy pulled out a handkerchief from her bag and wiped Natsu's face clean. She sighed when he took it from her and blew his nose and tried to give it back. "No thanks, keep it."

"You guys are so nice!" Natsu sniffled.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. I only gave you the fifty dollars back because I felt bad." Levy huffed.

"You're such a wimp, Flame-Head." Gray scoffed.

"Shut it, Ice Princess! Her mom is worse than Erza when you step on her cake and Mira when you disobey her… _combined!_ "Natsu defended.

At that moment, Gray felt a shiver go down his spine. In his head there was a picture of Erza and Mira morphing into a three eyed giant with red hair and demon wings. The color drained from his face and he went completely still as his imagination spiraled out of control.

Natsu started chuckling. "Who's the wimp now?"

Gray growled and latched onto the collar of Natsu's uniform. Natsu growled back and copied his rival's movements. At that exact moment the bell rang and all students scurried to their seats.

Each morning in homeroom was a drag. Every time it was the same thing. Attendance check and ten minutes in agony. It's not that Mr. Conbolt was a boring teacher, he was quite the epic chemistry teacher, there was just nothing to do. But, today was a bit different. Many students had transferred to Fairy Tail from the private academy of Blue Pegasus. Headmaster - or just Master - Makarov wanted it to be a special day. The Headmaster of Blue Pegasus, Bob, is really good friends with Makarov, so the latter wanted the new students to feel welcomed.

Mr. Conbolt walked in carrying some sort of flask, no doubt for a later class, and gently set it on the table. "As you know, students from Blue Pegasus will be joining us from today onwards. Please welcome Eve Tearm and Aries Lilica."

A blonde boy and a pink haired girl walked in. Eve, the boy, winked and bowed. Aries just barely stuttered out her greeting. Lucy's eyes went wide when she spotted the girl.

"Aries…" Lucy whispered to herself.

Natsu heard his best friend and looked at her. "Luce, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Lucy squeaked, although a bit loud for her liking.

"Miss Heartfilia, is something wrong?" the teacher asked her.

Aries looked at the blonde. "Lucy! I've missed you! Why'd you quit visiting?"

"It's… uh, it's kind of a long story. I'll explain later." Lucy stammered.

There was a slight knock on the door and the door slid open. There stood Lucy's older brother, Loke. He was looking at some bottle in his hand. "Hey, Lucy, You forgot you're medication in my car…"

Loke looked up and saw the pink hair. It wasn't spiky like Natsu's, but long and smooth. She was back. Loke dropped the bottle and scrambled out of the room like his life depended on it. He was silently wishing Lucy wouldn't follow him, he needed to be alone. After all she just came back.

"Miss Heartfilia, do you want to go talk to him?"

"A-ah, n-no. H-h needs t-to be alone f-for n-now."

The bell dismissed the students and most of them piled out. Gray, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Lisanna and Elfman stayed behind.

"What was that all about?" Lisanna questioned.

"Yeah, I've never seen him run so fast," Gray added on.

Lucy sighed. "It's not my right to tell you. Sorry, I'm gonna be late for class.

What was going on? Lucy never hid things from them. She's tried, but she's never been a good liar, so someone has always found out. Something was weird about that new girl, but no one knew what.

Lunch came super slow that day. It was mid-January, so all students were forced to eat inside. Lucy had gotten reacquainted with her old friend throughout the day and she invited Aries to sit with them at lunch.

Loke had started to approach the large group, but when he saw Aries he froze. Just as he was about to turn away, Aries shouted out his name.

"Loke, wait! I have to ask you something." Aires said as she reached for his wrist.

"What?" he growled softly.

"I have to know what happened! What happened to Karen," Loke flinched." that day? I'm sorry for asking… but I need to know." Aries pleaded.

The group called Fairy Tail silenced, but the chatter of other students continued.

"All you need to know is… on that day… I killed Karen." Loke said.

Lucy closed her eyes and felt the tears gather. The group gasped silently not wanting to attract any attention. Aries grabbed Loke's wrist and dragged him off.

"I suppose you all want to know what happened." Lucy said as she opened her eyes. The group nodded. "Two years ago…"

* * *

_There was a constant knocking at the Heartfilia resident. The butler and opened the door only to see a green blur fly up the steps. _

"_Loke, Loke open up!" _

_Loke opened up his bedroom door and frowned at the girl in front of him. "What do you want, Karen? I'm sleeping."_

_Karen Lilica, Loke Heartfilia's best friend. The two have known each other since forever. They were practically inseparable._

"_You are not!" Karen said as she shoved her way into his room. "You'll never guess what happened to me!"_

"_You're right I'll never guess, so spit it out."_

"_Aww, you're no fun!" Karen pouted. "Hibiki asked me out! He wants to meet Friday!"_

_And that's where it started. Karen kept meeting up with her new boyfriend and kept ditching Loke. She dropped whatever plans she had with her best friend, every time Hibiki asked to meet up. The two friends were drifting apart. _

_Loke had never quite had a friend like Karen, so the pain and hurt he went through when Karen kept dropping their plans together was immense. He often spent the days he was supposed to be with Karen holed up in his room._

_It was a few months after Karen had turned fifteen and Loke had finally been able to spend a day with Karen. He wanted to celebrate her birthday, even if it was a few months late. Loke and brought Lucy and Karen had brought her younger sister Aries. Lucy and Aries were best friends like their older siblings. After all the celebrating they went to the park to relax._

_There was an ice cream shop down the street. And since it was in the middle of August the older siblings went to buy some ice cream. They left the two young girls at the park and took off._

"_Loke, can you do me a favor?" Karen suddenly blurted._

"_Sure, what do you need?" Loke responded._

"_After today, can we not see each other anymore?"_

_Loke stopped in his tracks. "You can't be serious? This is the first time you see me in months and you ask me if we never see each other again?! "_

"_Stop shouting! The more I hang out with you, the more rumors spread. Since I started dating Hibiki everyone says I've been cheating on him with you! Every time we went out Hibiki always asked me if we were just friends. I really like him, Loke-"_

"_Save it. I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually think you were my friend. I've lost girlfriends before because of the same thing! I've always chose you! Karen, we've been friends since we were kids, are you willing to throw that away for some guy? If he doesn't trust you, then he's not good enough for you!"_

_Loke spoke._

"_But you don't understand!"_

"_I can't believe you!" Loke snapped._

_He turned on his heel and crossed the street. There was a loud honk and he felt himself being knocked over. He landed on the ground and looked up, only to see Karen get slammed by a truck. She went flying and landed in the middle of the intersection. Loke scrambled to his feet and rushed to Karen's side. He knelt down beside her and laid her head in his lap._

"_Karen, keep your eyes open! Don't close them! Someone! Please call for help." Loke screamed._

_Karen looked up at Loke and smiled at him. "You're safe…"_

"_Karen! Keep your eyes open! Help is coming, just wait a little bit! __**Please!**__" Loke begged. _

"_I shouldn't have ignored you… y-you were actually the only one who stayed by my side." Karen said._

_Blood traveled down Karen's face. Some of it was washed away by Loke's tears. "Karen!"_

"_You know, I actually thought you were my long lost brother at one point," Karen continued ignoring Loke's cries. "I stuck to you more than… your own sister."_

"_Karen, please stop talking!"_

"_I just liked him so much. I know I was wrong, but I just couldn't help it." Karen's breathing grew labored._

_Loke's tears stopped for a second, but came back even stronger. "Karen you can't leave me! Please!"_

"_I'm… really, really sorry for the way I… treated… you. Can… you… forgive me?"_

"_Karen, if you leave me now-"_

_Karen looked at Loke and saw the continuous stream of tears down his face. "I know… you're blaming yourself… right now. But, don't. It was my choice, sorry."_

_Loke clutched her tighter. "Please!"_

_Karen gave Loke a smile, tears draining down her face. "I love you, don't… you forget… that."_

_Loke looked down at her. Karen's body went limp. "Karen! Don't go! You can't leave me! Please! Karen!"_

_The ambulance had came a little too late that day. Karen had passed by the time they arrived. Loke refused to let go of her limp body. He hadn't stopped crying and they had to take and admit him to the hospital for temporary loss of mind. He was released a few weeks later._

* * *

"Is that why Loke takes good care of you? 'Cause he's afraid to lose you?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. I've had several cases where I've almost died. He took it pretty hard. He's afraid of losing someone again. He'll blame himself if someone dies and he's around them, or if he could've stopped it." Lucy explained.

"That's so sad! I didn't know he had it that hard!" Lisanna bawled.

"He truly is a man!" Elfman declared.

"Is that why he calls you 'My Princess'?" Levy asked.

"Nope, that's a different story!"

"Well, tell us!" Erza demanded.

"I-I can't…" Lucy trailed off.

"Why not?"

"I-it's embarrassing!"

"Aw, c'mon, Luce! We could use a good laugh!" Natsu said.

"Who said you can laugh at me? Huh?! How you like it if I told everyone that you sleep-!" Lucy shot back.

Natsu chuckled nervously and slammed a hand over Lucy's mouth. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

Lucy pulled down the skin underneath her right eye and stuck her tongue out at Natsu.

The group burst out laughing.

"Fairy Tail please come to my office," Makarov announced over the intercom.

The laughing stopped and Jet was the first to speak. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No you haven't done anything wrong, just come to my office!" He said through the intercom.

"Creepy!" Natsu and Gray shuddered.

* * *

**Okay, that turned out sadder than I hoped. At least you now know why Loke is so protective over Lucy. Please, don't be afraid to ask questions. I'd love to answer them! Please leave your thoughts, favorite, follow, or whatever. Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next Time,**

**SevenDances.**


End file.
